


Teddy Bear Doctor: Enema Prep

by Olsies



Series: Teddy Bear Doctor [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemas, M/M, but not too overly graphic i think, prep scene, separate because not everyone wants to read this scene, teddy bear doctor fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has never before had an enema, and Cas likes to take care of Dean....especially when it will lead to rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear Doctor: Enema Prep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



> This is really an update for a longer work I have called [Teddy Bear Doctor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087960) where Dean is helping put Sam through Stanford by working odd jobs. This is a prep scene that I wrote because my steady wanted it. And it's hard for me to refuse them anything because they don't ask a lot.
> 
> Also, I didn't want to make this sexy because I don't think poop is sexy. If you want the sexiness that happens before and after this, see Chapters 30 and 31 of TBD. I also really wanted to write this because I like the idea of Cas taking care of Dean and he _would_ be unembarrassed by this. I hope you enjoy if this is what you are into.

Cas led Dean down the hall. He paused at the linen closet and pulled out some old towels. Dean made a face and Cas laughed.

“I promise this won’t be as painful as you think it will be…” Cas said.

“Painful?” Cas laughed again.

“At worst, you’ll have some stomach cramping. No where near as bad a getting glutened, I’m sure. And poop doesn’t really bother me; I have two children after all. Really, don’t be embarrassed by this.”

“It’s really intimate,” Dean said.

“Says the man that not twelve hours ago was licking my asshole.”

“Point,” Dean said. In the bedroom Cas set the towels down and turned to Dean.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Cas asked. Dean nodded, kissing him.

“Listening to you come apart last night… Feeling you trembling… Yeah, I want to experience that…” Dean said. Cas laughed.

“Take off your clothes then, and meet me in the bathroom.” He left Dean alone. Dean leaned on the edge of the bed, taking a few deep breaths. After a few minutes, Dean stripped and walked into the large bathroom. Cas had opened his toy drawer and pulled out a few things. On the floor, he’d laid out the towels. “Lay down on the towels, and get comfortable, butt in the air,” Cas said. He was fiddling with a red bag and some tubing. Dean stretched out on the towels and stared at the floor while listening to Cas fill the red bag with liquids. Cas crossed the bathroom floor with the bag full and tubing in one hand, and a small bottle of something. He set the bottle on the edge of the tub near Dean’s head and attached the bag to the towel rod. He got to his knees and looked at Dean. “I need that bottle…” Dean reached up, grabbed it, and handed it over. “Thanks,” he said. He opened it and applied some of it to the tip of the tubing. “This is gonna feel weird,” Cas said. “That’s normal. If you feel any pain, that’s not normal. I need you to tell me if that happens. Once this is in, I’m going to let the liquid flow, and once you’ve taken as much of the water as you can, I’ll take this out. Really you’ll just feel full... You’ll continue laying there for a few minutes, then you get up, have one of the best poops of your life, and then we shower to ensure everything is squeaky-”

“You did this yesterday?” Dean asked unbelieving. Cas nodded.

“No school yesterday, and the kids went to their mom’s early,” he said. Dean tensed a little when he felt Cas’s finger poking at his asshole. “Relax,” Cas said. “I promise you, this isn’t as weird as you think it is…”

“Other people do this? Clean each other out like this?”

“I would assume so, yes,” Cas said. Dean shook his head in disbelief, ran his hand over his face, and shrugged.

“Ok, Cas, I trust you…” He said. Cas rubbed his lower back.

“Just think of how I was last night…” Cas encouraged as he returned to lubing Dean’s hole. Dean smiled a little. “It’ll be worth it, baby, I promise.” Dean felt weird as Cas poked his finger into Dean’s hole. He’d done it countless other times, but this… there was no sexyness to this. It was very perfunctory. After a moment Cas pulled out his finger, wiped it on one of the towels and slid the tube into Dean’s ass. It felt weird. “Ready?” Cas asked, hands on the release valve. Dean nodded. Cas twisted the thing, and Dean had the very odd sensation of slowly being filled. Cas kept one hand on Dean’s lower back as he fiddled with the bag. “Let me know if you feel any cramping,” Cas repeated, shifting so he was sitting on the floor not touching Dean, just watching Dean’s face.

“This feels super fuckin weird,” Dean said. Cas smiled a little.

“Yup,” he agreed. “It does. But I promise it’s much better than getting a bacterial infection.” Dean just sighed. They fell silent for a few minutes as Dean tried to not think too much. “Everything ok?” Cas asked after a moment. “You’re making a face…”

“It’s kind of-”

“Crampy?” Dean shrugged. It wasn’t really crampy. Or rather, it was a lot better than when he got glutened. Cas fiddled with the clamp and rubbed Dean’s lower back.

“It’s not really bad crampy… I mean getting glutened is way worse, so I think you’re asking the wrong guy.” Cas bit his lip.

“Lay on your back,” Cas instructed. Dean gently rolled over. “Take some deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth. This isn’t going to work if you don’t relax.” Cas got up and turned on the radio. It was still on the classic rock station that Dean had put it on. Dean focused on his breathing. The weird feeling in his stomach eased a bit as Cas sat back down. “Better?” He asked. Dean nodded. Cas rubbed his belly a little. “Roll back over,” Cas said. Dean did as he was told and Cas reopened the bag. “Just let me know when you feel full,” Cas said. They sat there for a few minutes in silence while the water slowly trickled into Dean. It felt weird, and eventually he started squirming. Cas checked the bag and rubbed Dean’s lower back. “I’m going to pull out the tubing now, and then you can lay on your back if you want.” Dean nodded. He didn’t know how long he was going to be able to continue lying on the floor. Rolling over seemed like an impossibility.

“How long do I lay here?” He asked.

“For as long as you can,” Cas said. “I’ll be right back. He went in the other room and came back with a couple of Vonnegut books. “This part could take a while.”

“The laying down part?” Dean asked, squirming more.

“The pooping part,” Cas said. Dean finally gave up. He pulled himself up, trying to not explode everywhere.

“Out! Out! Out now!” Dean all but yelled. Cas left the books on the counter, and pulled the door closed behind him. “And don’t just sit there listening! That’s weird, Cas,” Dean said. And then he pooped. He pooped like he’d never pooped in his life. He flipped through some of the books, but mostly he just let his mind wander, trying to not think about how fucking weird this all was. After a while Cas knocked on the door.

“How goes?” He asked.

“Mostly done, I think,” Dean said, rubbing his stomach.

“Can I come in?” Cas asked.

“Sure,” Dean said and flushed the toilet not bothering to clean himself up.

“Sometimes it takes a few tries and a stomach massage or two,” Cas said. Dean nodded, wiped himself, flushed again, and laid on the floor on his back. Cas sat next to him and started methodologically massaging his stomach, a small smile on his face.

“You’re enjoying this far too much,” Dean said.

“I like it when you let me take care of you,” Cas said. After a few minutes Dean kicked Cas out again. This happened a few more times before Cas was satisfied that there was nothing left in Dean. Cas cleared away the towels after getting Dean a glass of water. They showered together, washing each other, sharing kisses, but otherwise being fairly chaste. When they were done, they toweled off. Dean wandered into the bedroom naked while Cas cleaned the tubing and what not. When Cas came out, Dean was dozing on the bed.


End file.
